Mortal Kombat (video game de 2011)
Mortal Kombat é um jogo de luta de estilo 2D com gráficos 3D (2.5D) e é o nono jogo da série Mortal Kombat. Desenvolvido pela Netherrealm Studios juntamente com ANDYN (anteriormente conhecido como WB Games Chicago),É a nona edição da série e o primeiro a ser publicado exclusivamente sob o nome da Warner Bros. A thumb|Capa Norte Americanahistória acontece após os eventos de Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, e então volta ao período dos três primeiros jogos: Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat II e Mortal Kombat 3. No entanto, os eventos dos jogos acontecem de forma diferente, porque Raiden, o deus do trovão, tem conhecimento do que acontecerá no futuro. Mortal Kombat é o primeiro jogo com o rating M (ESRB) da série na sétima geração de consoles. Os desenvolvedores também afirmaram que este é o primeiro jogo em que eles estão fazendo um esforço consciente para criar o melhor jogo de luta para os fãs da série e de jogos de luta em geral.de fontes Mortal Kombat foi anunciado oficialmente em 10 de junho de 2010, acompanhado de um trailer de estreia apresentando as novas características da jogabilidade. Mortal Kombat foi lançado dia 19 de abril 2011 para os consoles PlayStation 3 e Xbox 360.Há a possibilidade de uma versão para PC, mas nada foi confirmado. História O deus Raiden, prestes a ser assasinado por Shao Kahn, faz um feitiço no seu agora partido amuleto mágico, direccionando-o a contactar o Raiden do passado com a mensagem "He must win" (ele deve ganhar). Durante os eventos do primeiro torneio por Shang Tsung, a versão do passado do Raiden vê visões do futuro do agora partido amuleto. Raiden chega á conclusão que o lutador Liu Kang vai ganhar o torneio e salvar Earthrealm de Outworld. Apesar de Liu Kang suceder, o amuleto de Raiden continua a deteriorar-se, um sinal que os eventos do futuro continuam sem mudar. Desapontado com a derrota de Outworld, Shao Kahn ordena a execução de Shang Tsung, mas muda de ideia quando o feiticeiro sugere um segundo torneio em Outworld. Raiden tenta mudar a linha do tempo substituindo Liu Kang por Kung Lao como campeão do segundo tournament. Shao Kahn, no entanto, mata Kung Lao após a sua vitória, com Liu Kang a retaliar, matando o vilão. Apesar disso, o amuleto de Raiden continua a deteriorar-se. Curado pelo feiticeiro Quan Chi, Shao Kahn alia-se com ele (Quan Chi) e invade Earthrealm. Nightwolf, Raiden e Liu Kang (entre outros) unem-se na tentativa de parar Shao Kahn, mas muitos dos seus aliados são mortos pela agora ressuscitada mulher de Shao Kahn, Sindel, Shao Kahn desintegra Shang Tsung e dá seu poder a Sindel. Na tentativa de matar Sindel, Nightwolf sacrifica-se. Raiden, confrontando Quan Chi e sabendo da sua aliança com Shao Kahn, chega á conclusão que a mensagem "he must win" refere ao próprio Shao Kahn - Se for permitido a unir Outworld e Earthrealm, será castigado pelos Elder Gods pela violação do código Mortal Kombat. Liu Kang, no entanto, culpa Raiden pela morte dos seus aliados e ataca Shao Kahn. Ao tentar preservar o futuro, Raiden fere acidentalmente Liu Kang, que acaba por morrer vítima dos ferimentos. Com culpa pela morte de Liu Kang, Raiden rende-se a Shao Kahn. Os Elder Gods interveem, usando Raiden para condenar e castigar Shao Kahn pela sua violação do código. Raiden fica aliviado com a morte e castigo de Kahn, mas se culpa pela morte dos outros guerreiros e por não ter chegado a tempo de ajuda-los, mas Sonya o consola dizendo que ele fez tudo que era possivel para proteger o mundo e que em guerras, baixas eram inevitáveis. Após ter morto Kahn, Raiden promete reconstruir Earthrealm com os sobreviventes Johnny Cage e Sonya Blade. Em uma cena pós-créditos, descobre-se que Quan Chi está secretamente aliado com o seu mestre Shinnok, que planeja tomar vantagem do caos e da morte de Shao Kahn para conquistar Outworld e Earthrealm em nome de Netherrealm. Jogabilidade O jogo retorna as suas raízes, com lutas com movimentação completamente 2D, mas gráficos em 3D, onde não há mais possibilidade de se esquivar dos golpes andando para os lados e é o jogo mais rápido da série. Ao invés do clássico controle com Soco e Chute, Alto e Baixo, terá um botão pra cada membro sendo Braço e Perna, Esquerda e Direita. O jogo conta com vários modos de jogo. O principal é o Kombate, onde permite lutas um contra um ou em duplas, permitindo até 4 jogadores lutarem na mesma partida. Outro modo de jogo é a Torre dos Desafios, que consiste em uma grande torre dividida em 300 partes, onde cada parte contém um desafio a ser completado com um personagem especifico. Alguns dos desafios que compões a torre são os Minigames Teste sua Força, em que o thumbjogador deve apertar freneticamente os botões do controle com o objetivo de acumular força para quebrar certos objetos; o Teste seu Golpe, onde o jogador deve acumular uma quantidade muito precisa de força para quebrar somente o objeto que está em uma pilha; o Teste sua Sorte, onde uma roleta sorteia várias condições especiais para a luta; e o Teste sua Percepção, onde um objeto é escondido em um dos vários copos/crânios e são embaralhados e cabe ao jogador descobrir onde estão. Durante as lutas foram adicionados vários novos sistemas e alguns reformulados, como os combos, onde pode-se ligar quase todos os golpes tendo poucos golpes que não tem ligação ou combos já programados e alguns personagens podem usar armas durante eles. Além disso os combos podem ser ligados com o parceiro no modo Tag-Team, assim criando sequencias únicas com 2 personagens. Ao jogo também foi adicionada uma barra, que é usada para fazer movimentos especiais. Ela dividida em 3 níveis que podem respectivamente tornar os golpes especiais mais fortes, revidar um golpe e o Movimento de Raio-X, um combo mostrando os danos causados pelos golpes diretamente nos ossos e órgãos dos adversários, podendo retirar até 50% da vida do oponente dependendo do personagem.E por fim também há os Golpes Finais, um movimento em que se faz uma sequência de botões para finalizar o oponente de uma forma violenta, além dos movimentos finais de cada personagem, há o Fatality de Arena ou Stage Fatality, agora inovado, ao invés de simplesmente desferir um uppercut no oponente, o jogador executa um movimento que o leva a uma morte consequente (Ex: Na floresta viva, ao invés de dar um gancho no oponente, o personagem o agarra pelo ombro e o braço e o arremessa na boca de uma árvore que mastiga até que as pernas quebrem e se desprendam do corpo). O jogo também conta com um sistema Online muito amplo, onde além de permitir que dispute partidas contra outras pessoas via Xbox Live e PSN, pode-se compartilhar as informações de jogo e o progresso no Facebook e Twitter, numa tentativa de recriar a sensação de se socializar nos antigos Arcades. Além do modo Kombate o jogo conta com um modo exclusivo para os jogos onlines, o King of the Hill onde oito jogadores se alternam em lutas, e os espectadores podem comentar e classificar os lutadores. Personagens Ed Boon mencionou em uma entrevista à IGN que o jogo será centrado nos personagens de Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat 2 e Mortal Kombat 3. "Se você tem um personagem favorito dos jogos, provavelmente você verá ele ou ela no jogo".O jogo conta com 27 personagens, sendo eles Baraka, Cyrax, Ermac, Jade, Jax, Cage, Kabal, Kano, Kitana, Kung Lao, Liu Kang, Mileena, Nightwolf, Noob Saibot, Quan Chi, Raiden, Reptile, Scorpion, Sektor, Shang Tsung, Sheeva, Sindel, Smoke, Sonya, Stryker, Sub-Zero e sua forma alternativa, Cyber Sub-Zero. Goro, Kintaro e Shao Kahn também aparecem no jogo, mas como personagens não jogáveis e como chefes. O personagem Kratos, da série God of War, também está disponível como personagem jogável na versão de Playstation 3.. Personagens também serão adicionados via DLC, sendo eles até agora 4, Kenshi, Skarlet, Rain e Freddy Krueger, cada um com apenas uma roupa, mas com movimentos e finalizações próprios. Além disso, alguns personagens dos jogos anteriores fazem participação, mas não como personagens jogáveis e sim em arenas e animações durante o jogo, como por exemplo Skarlet e Tanya que aparecem acorrentadas na Arena de Shao Kahn, exceto quando Skarlet está em luta, nesse caso Kitana aparece acorrentada, ou os lutadores Daegon, Kenshi, Reiko, Frost e Sareena lutam entre si aleatoriamente na arena O Fosso. Motaro, que faria parte do jogo, foi cortado, mas ele aparece no Modo História, porém, sua participação é apenas discreta, sem nenhuma importância. Os desenvolvedores da equipe afirmaram que os personagens foram criados com a intenção de tornar cada personagem único. Com essa ideia, os desenvolvedores deram a cada personagem animações individuais para levantar-se, para entrar na luta e sair da arena, além de uma fighting stance própria. John Edwards diz que se focaram na individualidade, assim, cada personagem é diferente do outro, mais fraco e rápido ou mais forte e lento, mas ofensivo ou mais defensivo, entre outros.Foi afirmado também que nenhum personagem terá animações compartilhadas. O produtor de Mortal Kombat, Shaun Himmerick, afirmou que o projeto interno e externo dos personagens levou cerca de "dois meses a dez semanas", citando que os personagens não podem ser iguais por dentro, como Reptile e Mileena, que têm estruturas faciais únicas e personagens robóticos que tem cabos ao invés de tendões Desenvolvimento Mortal Kombat foi sugerido por Ed Boon, em janeiro de 2009, logo após o lançamento do jogo anterior da franquia, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe.Em uma entrevista de novembro de 2008, Boon declarou que acreditava que o desempenho de Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe iria refletir sobre o que seria colocado "no próximo jogo", presumivelmente Mortal Kombat 9.Em 18 de Agosto de 2009, Boon confirmou na sua página do Twitter que estavam fazendo captura de movimentos para o jogo. Ele também revelou que o jogo não teria super-heróis,eliminando imediantamente a chance de uma sequência do Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. Mais tarde descobriu-se que esperavam que Dan Forden retorna-se como o compositor de música para o jogo. No final de 2009, Ed Boon disse que eles estavam voltando às suas origens sangrentas e eles estavam tentando ter uma classificação "Mature", ao contrário da classificação "Teen" alcançada pelo jogo anterior. Ele ainda questionou se estava indo longe demais e mostrou preocupação de cruzar a classificação "Adult Only".Mortal Kombat foi anunciado oficialmente em 10 de Junho de 2010 com versões para Xbox 360 e PlayStation 3 em 2011.Um trailer foi liberado no mesmo dia, o que mostrou o jogo voltou a sua jogabilidade 2D e também apresentou outros novos recursos, incluindo um modo Tag Team.Em 31 de agosto de 2010, um trailer do jogo surgiu na IGN, intitulado "Shadows", para a versão de Playstation 3 do jogo. Ele inclui uma das novas faixa da banda Disturbed chamada "Another Way to Die". Em 28 de setembro de 2010, uma contagem regressiva foi iniciada no site oficial do Mortal Kombat que terminaria na segunda-feira de 11 de outubro de 2010. As palavras, "Kombat Begins In..." foram colocados acima da contagem regressiva.Após a contagem regressiva terminar, um link foi adicionado a página do Facebook. Um aplicativo do Facebook também foi lançado que mostra um pequeno trailer mais recente do jogo.Em 4 de outubro de 2010, uma bio da arena The Pit foi lançada, mostrando o processo de criação da arena The Pit nos jogos passados e a evolução dele ao longo dos anos.Um vídeo similar foi lançado em 12 de novembro de 2010, desta vez sobre a arena "Living Forest", dando informações sobre o processo de criação e sua evolução através dos títulos da série Mortal Kombat.Em 19 de outubro de 2010, um novo teaser foi lançado, sob a forma de uma biografia do personagem Scorpion.Em 12 de novembro de 2010, outro teaser foi lançado, desta vez de Sub-Zero. Lançamento O Mortal Kombat estava disponivel por pré-encomenda em três diferentes versões: "Standard Edition", "Kollector's Edition" e "Tournament Edition". A Standard Edition consistia em uma cópia do Mortal Kombat. Já a Kollector's Edition continha uma cópia do Mortal Kombat, Action-Figures do Sub-Zero e Scorpion, um livro de artes conceituais e um traje e fatality clássico para download. O Tournament Edition é o mesmo que o Kollector's Edition , mas ao em vez de ter Action-Figures e o livro, contém um Arcade Stick. Fazendo a compra do jogo nas lojas GameStop, Best Buy e Amazon.com podia-se adquirir o traje e fatality clássico de Scorpion, Sub-Zero e Reptile, respectivamente. Conteúdo Tranferivel A equipe de desenvolvimento de Mortal Kombat planeja adicionar Downloadable Content (DLC) ao jogo. Alguns exemplos de prováveis DLCs são personagens, arenas, e fatalities.Para o download de personagens, eles planejam usar o DLC para colocarem personagens do Mortal Kombat 4 em diante e personagens jamais vistos na série. Ed Boon explicou que não será necessario comprar um código separado do jogo para desbloquear os DLCs.A equipe de desenvolvimento declarou que um problema que surge com os DLCs é como os jogadores que não tem certos DLCs poderão jogar com os que tem esses conteúdos. Uma ideia que surgiu para corrigir esse problema seria que todos os jogadores poderiam baixar estes conteúdos gratuitamente, mas os desenvolvedores continuam a dizer que a solução para esta questão ainda está para ser encontrada. Até o momento os personagens disponíveis para download são: Kenshi, o Espadachin Cego; Skarlet, A Guerreira e Rastreadora feita de Sangue; Rain, O Principe de Edenia; e Freddy Krueger, o Ladrão de Sonhos. Modo Online Os desenvolvedores do Mortal Kombat afirmaram que o modo online para o jogo é uma das principais prioridades, o que os editores da GamePro chamaram de "medida inteligente",e em Janeiro de 2010 uma screenshot da PSN ID de Ed Boon foi publicada, o que sugeriu que os testes do modo online de Mortal Kombat já havia sido iniciado.A equipe de desenvolvimento demonstrou interesse em associar a jogabilidade online com a capacidade de fazer com que o Facebook e ao Twitter se atualiza-se mostrando o progresso do jogador, como os resultados das partidas online. Os desenvolvedores querem utilizar esses recursos online para recriar a sensação de conviver com jogadores em um arcade. Komplete Edition Em janeiro de 2012, a Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment anunciou Mortal Kombat: Komplete Edition, lançado em fevereiro de 2012 na América do Norte e em março de 2012 no Reino Unido. Descrito como "uma versão de conteúdo rico", contém o jogo e todo o conteúdo transferível disponível. A edição norte americana inclui também códigos para o álbum Mortal Kombat: Songs Inspired By The Warriors bem com oo filme de 1995 Mortal Kombat (via PlayStation Store ou Xbox Live). O lançamento europeu não inclui os códigos para o filme e para a banda sonora. A versão PlayStation Vita de Mortal Kombat contém o conteúdo da Komplete Edition e inclui novos equipamentos bem como o novo modo: Challenge Tower, que não estavam disponíveis nas versões das consolas.Foi lançado a 1 de maio de 2012 na América do Norte e a 4 de maio na Europa.A versão PlayStation Vita não foi lançada na Austrália. Categoria:Jogos em 3D Categoria:Jogos